1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to portable lap desks and covers and more specifically it relates to a laptop computer case and stand. The laptop computer case and stand will function as a lap stand or platform to keep the laptop computer steady, so that it will not fall off a person's lap. The laptop computer case and stand includes leg contours, so that when unfolded it will fit upon the legs of a sitting person. The laptop computer case and stand also contains a cutout carry handle or optionally a strap handle or shoulder strap. When folded up it will function as a carrying case for the laptop computer, so as to be conveniently transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable lap desks and covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,736 to Champoux; 5,263,423 to Anderson; 5,348,263 to Hubbard and 5,682,993 to Song all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.